The Last Page
by LyssaQuill
Summary: This is my version of the final page of Book 7-- the trio at Platform 9 3/4 for the last time as students. Please R&R! *COMPLETE*


Last Page of Harry Potter 7  
  
A/N- This is my silly, and badly written rendition of what the last page of Harry Potter and the Some Clever Little Title That Has Yet to Be Realeased Year 7, might look like. I know it is nothing near the flowing and creative words that will undoubtedly be found in the last book by the real author (JK, you rock!), but 'til that comes out (at this rate, sometime in 2009 waaaah!), enjoy this one!  
  
*Special Note* Jackie- you are now my new Beta. If you have any objections to this, oh well! LOL I will Beta your HP stuff, so start writing it... I can't help you with your Digimon stuff, I jus' dun gettit. ^_^ Go read Jackie's stuff, her user ID is "Fiery_chan", you know you wanna!  
  
Disclaimer- As I am sure you are all well aware of, I don't own Harry Potter or anything relating to him, JK Rowling does, she thought him up (although, I would like to believe that she didn't.. I would like to believe that the books are just a very detailed biography.. it's quite possible really... I have a whole theory- will post it soon!) so he's aaaaall hers...(lucky bi-- Ah!!! One must Never insult the great JK! Lyssa must go iron her hands now).  
  
The Last Page  
  
As Harry wheeled his cart away from the scarlet engine, topped with his school trunk and Hedwig's cage, and headed towards the wall on platform 9 3/4 that would lead him once again into the world of Muggles, a shout caught his ear. He turned around abruptley only to find Ron and Hermione jogging to catch up with him.  
  
"Harry, you forgot this." Hermione said while seemingly trying to catch her breath, Harry supposed they must have been following him for longer than he had thought. He then noticed a silvery clump held in her extended arms. His invisibility cloak.  
  
There was still a spot of blood on the soft fabric, probably from his arm which he looked down at. It was bandaged well, but a crimson circle stained the white fabric. He supposed it was still bleeding a bit. After all it was a relatively new injury, for only just last night had been the final battle. Only just last night had Voldemort finally been defeated, and the war and horror that had been brought about since his return had finally ended. Harry pushed those thoughts out of his mind and took the cloak from Hermione and placed it on top of his trunk.  
  
"Thanks." he murmered somberly.  
  
He did not want to leave. He did not want to leave the platform behind. It meant leaving Hogwarts. Once he stepped through the wall into Muggle Kings Cross station, he would never return. His thoughts drifted to memories shared, friends made, and lives lost in the previous seven years. He thought of sorting ceremonies, feasts, quidditch matches, his friends, his teachers... his enemies. Harry didn't know how long the three of them stood there like that. Each looking distant, seemingly lost in their own thoughts. Hedwig ruffled her feathers, causing her cage to rattle slightly at her movement, and causing the friends to snap out of their apparent reveries. Harry looked at his Ron and Hermione, and then at the wall that they needed to pass though. Ron nodded and Harry headed towards the wall. With one last look at the Hogwarts Express, he ran his hand through his messy jet-black hair and turned to leave. But before he could move and inch, Hermione grabbed his arm, looking up at him with wide-eyed bewilderment. She spoke with urgency.  
  
"Harry, do that again." She was staring intently at him.  
  
"Do what?" He asked. He had no idea what he had done that was so astonishing.  
  
"Run your hands through your hair again." She obviously saw the look of confusion on Harry's face and she added urgently, "Just do it!"  
  
Harry complied and once again ran his fingers through his hair, resulting in sharp intakes of breath coming from both Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Harry.." Ron began. But he didn't finish, he just kept gawking at Harry as if he had sprung a second head. Harry was starting to get annoyed.  
  
"What is it?" Harry demanded exasperatedly.  
  
"Harry..." Ron began again, "...where's your scar?"  
  
Ok- Send in the flames! LOL, if that's what you want to do, it's all fine with me! s'long as you review! Review! Or..... um...... or else!! (OK, so I don't have the whole "threatening" thing quite down-pat yet... but once I do, beware!!! --- see what I mean?) Have a Happee Dae! (Hagrid Rulez) 


End file.
